crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Evo
Evo is a UCR Marine. She has fought in numerous battles with Marq Babylon Midna and the others. Evo is a really really REALLY heavy drinker and you probably dont wanna be near her when shes drunk. Her specialty is long range weaponry. Career in the Marines Evo joined the marines when she was 18, but her training was cut short due to the New Dawn Empire attack on the UCR Capital.During the first battle of choko city her plattoon's heavy transport was shot down.she was the only survivor.After the crash she met up with a group of UCR Commandos and disabled several NDE Destroid Monster Units in the city giving the civilian fleet time to evacuate.later she was assigned to the UCR Carrier Black Knight and put in to the 122th Unconventional warfare group, 8th Marines. Evo has participated in Mobile Suit fighting using her GN-10 Zayabana and her newest XM-X1. She is somehow married to luna. She is was stationed on the UNSC Spirit of Luna with Yoko, Church and the others. Nowadays she does random things that happen to the rp group. Btw she had a kid named Juli, who she doesnt hate unlike Max. Shes 28 because of the time disruption. Spends time doing nothing in blairs forest or stackers house or a UCR ship. Became an aunt to Blair and Marq and Stackers kids. Evo recently learned her katana is a a person named Asa. They work together as partners taking the souls of the evil and corrupt. Lately the RP team has been fighting off angels and remembering stories of the past. Being too late to save either Yoko's or Ellora all Evo could do was try to heal any wounds inflicted and watch. Magical Abilities Evo is a magical being and can use many different powers. Healing is one of the most useful one with the capability to fully heal all but fatal wounds, also its how evo takes so much damage and still keep going. Evo can teleport with a near unlimited range and is great for escaping. It can also teleport various weaponry. Another ability is being able to change genders. This power really is only used for sex :P. She also has a ability to see extremely far and see heat signatures which cause her eyes to change color, although she can change her eye color without using this sight. The last thing Evo can do is form things using magic like her wings and invisible arms that can be used as weapons. Relations *Marq - A good friend of Marqs, usually teases him. *Yoko - Evo really likes her and has had sex with her on several occasions. *Yoko (Evil Verse) - She grew to be friends with her easily, and already has had sex with her on 4 occasions. *Grif - A highly irregular and sarcastic idiot. An okay friend *Church - Evos brother *Blair/Mira - Good friends and the screw around. *Stacker - A awesome pet. Gallery clo.jpg suprise.jpg Screenshot.jpg Category:Neutral Category:UCR Category:UNSC Category:Assasins